Arlo
|Death = Stabbed by Jack |DeathEp = "Tiny" }} Arlo was the eldest brother within a pack of giants that lived in a castle at the top of the beanstalk. Dead set in giants' traditions, Arlo continued to run the harvest of magic beans long after they stopped trading them with humans, who he believed to be savage and untrustworthy. This was much to the dismay of his youngest brother, Anton, who went on to make friends with a couple of humans, Prince James and Jack, leading them back to the castle where they went on to slaughter every single giant, including Arlo, who managed to kill Jack before he died, as well as pass on a preserved cutting of beanstalk to Anton, the only survivor. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the castle at the top of the beanstalk, a bell is heard ringing and Anton, is seen running towards the dinner table full of giants. He takes his place at it and his brother ceases to ring the bell, as his other brother, Arlo, tells him that he's late, addressing him as "Tiny". Another brother, Abraham, says that he missed "Tiny" out in the fields. As they begin to fill their plates with food, "Tiny" reminds his brothers that his name is Anton, but Abraham exclaims that he's just so damn tiny, and calls him "Tiny" once again. Arlo tells them that that's enough squabbling as today they celebrate after a century of hard labor, the time of the bean harvest has finally arrived. The giants at the table, besides Anton, begin banging it with excitement, but Anton merely says a monotone "yay". "But," Arlo continues, "Is a blossom more than its root? Is a harvest more important than a hard day's work? No. Each has value, just as each of us has value." With this, he raises a glass, and the rest of the giants stand to clink their tankards and toast to this, besides Anton, who can barely reach due to his size. As he lifts his tankard arm, a golden harp is seen falling from his pocket and onto the table, making a rather large noise as it does so. }} The rest of the giants stare at their brother as Arlo realizes that Anton's been spending time in the treasure room again. Anton lies and answers negatively, before caving and telling them, "Maybe." He sits back down and asks why it matters whether he was or not, and Arlo tells him that his fascination with the humans and their artifacts is misguided and no good can come of it. Abraham takes a moment to inspect the harp before setting it back down, and Anton asks his eldest brother how he can say that if he's never even been to their world and won't even let any of them go down there. Arlo asks Anton if he's forgotten what the humans did and why they no longer trade beans with them - they weren't content merely traveling between the realms, they had to conquer and pillage. Anton states that just because a few humans did some bad stuff, it doesn't make them all evil, but Arlo sits back down and tells his brother that humans don't abide by the same laws giants do. "We giants foster life," he says, "They destroy it. That is why they must never know that we still exist or that we still grow the beans. }} Anton wonders why they keep growing them if no one ever uses them, and the entire table goes silent. Arlo angrily stares at Anton and states that it's "what we do", but the tiny giant exclaims that they don't do anything with them. Arlo explains that it's the labor that makes them who they are, not the fruit that it yields. Abraham grabs the golden harp again and Anton tries to grab it, but is unable to. Abraham asks what it is, suggesting that it might be a human toy. Anton tells his brother to put it down but Abraham crushes it in his hand and drops the remains on the table and floor, stating that it's not very fun. Arlo tells them that that is enough, but Anton angrily stands up and runs away from the dinner table. }} Anton is seen hastily shoving gold and treasure into a sack he's carrying, before Arlo soon approaches him, wondering where he's been as they were worried. Anton tells his brother that he needed to get away for a little while, so he went down below to see things for himself. Arlo realizes that this means Anton went down to the human world, and asks him if he has any idea how dangerous that could be, but Anton argues that he met friends there, ones that understand him and like him, and he plans to go back for good. Arlo acknowledges that he and the other brothers tease Anton, but assures him that they love him as he's their brother and he knows that. He asks if he expects the humans to welcome him with open arms when he could crush them, but Anton explains that there's magic that can change him into their size, and with the treasure, they can all be happy. Birds are heard flying and squawking outside the castle, which Arlo comments are sentry birds, and warns Anton that someone has trespassed on their land. Arlo grabs Anton's arm and asks him if he told the humans he was coming there, and showed them the beanstalk, and Anton appears worried. }} The sentry birds are seen flying over the giants' castle as in the entrance courtyard we see Jack and James having just climbed and jumped off of the beanstalk. They look around at the giant castle as rumbling footsteps are seen approaching them, and soon enough, they are met by Arlo, who wants to kill them. Anton, who's not far behind, attempts to stop his brother by telling him that they're his friends, James and Jack, and tells his "friends" that they didn't have to come up there as the treasures ready to go, gesturing the back of gold in his hand. James states that they're not there for the treasure; they're there for the beans - all of them. "But..." Anton starts, "You're my friends." However, Jack walks towards him and draws her sword, telling him that they're not, and if he and his people want to save their lives, then they'll take them to the beans. Arlo denies them this, saying that they may live in peace, but they will also fight to protect what is theirs. "Then a fight is what you shall have," James says, drawing his own sword and running towards the two giants. }} Anton is seen running through a doorway with a sword in his hand. He halts when he hears the sound of battle outside and giants falling, as well as fire flying across the sky. He continues running but is halted once more when he's met by Arlo, who tells him that the human armies are overrunning them and that Abraham and Andre have fallen. He places his weapon down on the table and tells Anton that the special swords the humans use are poisoned, and Anton states that this is all because of him and that he's ruined everything, feeling guilty. Arlo tells his brother and he still has a chance to save them - the beans - telling Anton that he must raid the fields, as if the humans get their hands on the beans, they will bring their violence to every realm. "It is your birthright to protect the beans," Arlo tells a reluctant Anton, placing a giant hand on his shoulder, before adding, "And right now, that means destroying them," and placing a weapon in Anton's hand. Anton contemplates this. }} Jack stabs Arlo's leg in the treasure room with her poison-dipped sword, causing him to cry out in pain. As James picks up some ornaments from the room and shoves them into a swag-bag, Arlo picks Jack's sword from out of his ankle and reaches out for the running girl, picking her up and stabbing her through the chest, before letting her fall to the ground, followed by her sword. James watches in fear, and begins stealing the treasure more quickly as Arlo falls to the ground, now affected by Jack's poison. Anton runs to his brother's aid from another room and kneels at his side, as James wraps up his treasure bag and begins to run out of the castle. Jack, who's lying on the floor, calls out for her boyfriend and begs him to help her, however, James merely says, "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have a kingdom to run. I'm sure you understand." He then runs out of the castle, leaving Jack to die on the floor. Arlo reaches for Anton and tells him that the poison is in his blood, asking him if he- "I destroyed it. The fields and every last bean," Anton assures his brother. Arlo says that that's what's important, but Anton exclaims that everyone else is dead, begging his brother not to die too. Arlo tells his brother that he knows his path is hard, but someday, he will know which road to choose, and when he does - "You will need this," Arlo pulls a small glass jar from his pocket with a little green sprout inside it, explaining that it's a preserved cutting of beanstalk. He tells Anton to plant it as new beans will grow, but the tiny giant reminds his brother that he had him salt the land so that nothing can ever grow again, but Arlo says that maybe someday, Anton will find new land. Arlo's eyes close as his head leans back, dead, leaving his brother to ask, "How?" He continues to call out for his brother tearfully, realizing that he's no longer living. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Giants Category:Deceased Characters